This invention relates, in general, to a toothed roll shredder and relates, in particular, to a guide device for vertically aligning articles, such as tires, for entry into such a shredder. The invention also relates to such a device which is rigid in one direction so as to correctly position a tire, while allowing articulation in the opposite direction so as not to restrict movement of material exiting the shredder during reverse rotation.